Mia of the Heralds
by Hida O-Hinku
Summary: Long after the Fall of Notch, a new darkness is rising. Now one girl must travel to each of the Five Cities in order to find a way to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: History, or Legend?

At some point, long ago, we forgot our past. As a result, we came up with legends to fill in the gaps. Some tell of golden armies defeating monsters of the seas, others of how the Five Cities came to be. In the end, we forgot one of our most important memories: the story of the fall of humanity. However, just like with everything else, a legend rose in its place.

Once, we were at the top of the food chain. We had everything under our rule, ourselves being ruled by the wise king Notch. Our decline started when he departed to the Aether, promising to return when the world needed him most. In the meantime, an important man rose to power, restoring order, for the most part. It was not to be, however. A sage, whose name is lost to time, made a certain prophecy: a great darkness would come for the princess.

The king was certain that he could protect his daughter, who was only a few years old at the time, from certain death. He made a gigantic tower, tucked away where no one was to ever be able to find it, and armed it with the best guards he could find. But they all failed. Years later, the princess was gone, and the tower was destroyed.

After that came the siege. The pigmen were the first to go. As word spread, the masses panicked, some deciding to escape to the End. After everything had been destroyed, the survivors split into groups, forming the Five Cities. Those that didn't fit in any group retreated to the Frozen.

Our story starts in the City of Mountainwall, in an organization called the Heralds, with a girl named Mia.

**Sorry this chapter is short, it's mostly exposition. This was supposed to be based off of I am Steve, but it wound up going its own way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Job  
I closed my book and set it back down on the small, hard bed. When you graduated the Academy, depending upon what career you chose, you would get a gift. Heralds got books in which to record personal thoughts and theories. If you saw something weird, you recorded it. Mine was nothing special, with the plain leather cover and latch. The only thing that was decorating it was a small, copper symbol inlaid with glass made to look like gems.  
Figuring that I better go to bed, I got a look at myself in the mirror in the open bathroom. To be blunt, I wasn't anything special. Straight black hair, light grey eyes. I was scrawny, but that actually helped me with my job. As a Herald, my job is to ride around and deliver packages. I was proud to be one of the fastest.  
A loud knock at my door startled me away from my thoughts.  
"Mia? Mia, are you awake? The Boss wants you." said the all too familiar voice.  
"Yeah, just give me a sec." I replied.  
What on earth could they want from me at this hour? It was way too dangerous to go out once the sun went down, much less when it was 10:00 p.m. At least I was still wearing my uniform.  
The Boss's office was normally warm and inviting, but right now it seemed like it wanted me dead. There was no fire in the fireplace, and the only light was coming from the moon, the pale light being filtered through the windows. At least the Boss seemed to be normal, albeit tired. The Boss was more a friend than a boss; the nickname was more a teasing one than a formal one. He was also small, but one of the oldest. Heralds tend to die young. He even had a bit of grey in his brown hair.  
"Mia, we have a job for you. We're giving it to you because you are the only one that we can trust with it. It will be dangerous, but we're certain you can handle it. You are to be delivering a letter to the Frozen-'  
"The Frozen?! Are you crazy?! It's filled with bandits, and I'm only mildly skilled with a bow!"  
"That is why you have our permission to hire somebody to accompany you. You leave in fifteen minutes. Do Not Fail."  
"Yes, sir."  
Twenty minutes later, I was out of the compound. Little did I know what I was getting into.  
Sorry that this chapter was still pretty short, I'm working on it. I am taking OCs, you can either write it in the comments or PM me. I'll need a way to identify the character (Name/nickname), a physical description, and a personality. You will get credit, but I can do whatever I want with the character.


End file.
